


The Awesome Threesome

by greeneyes_softsighs



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke returns home after a long day and enjoys the company of his boyfriends.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>100% just a big smutty romp through the SouRinkoto garden.  Written for pinkstarpirater!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkstarpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/gifts).



Sousuke dug through his pockets outside the apartment door, leaning against the jamb tiredly while searching for his keys. He was exhausted, running on little sleep over the past two days thanks to the never-ending torture that was final exams coupled with an important string of follow up visits to the doctor. Finally, he found the key, and the door swung open into the dark apartment. Sousuke shuffled forward, nudging his duffel into the apartment until he could shut the door gently. Rin’s boots and Makoto’s sneakers were already lined up in the entrance way. Sousuke toed off his high-tops and left them in a pile next to his bag.

Despite the early evening hour, everything in the apartment was calm. It smelled a bit like cooking, so Sousuke felt his way along the wall to the kitchen just around the corner. The only light in the place came from the streetlamp that shone just outside the small balcony, but he was too content with the serenity of the quiet darkness to turn on a light. Also, he was lazy. Thankfully, his boyfriends knew many of his vices, and so when he opened the small fridge he found a plate of fried pork cutlets waiting. There were a few other tupperwares with some side dishes, but Sousuke just picked up the entire plate of pork and ate with his fingers while standing in front of the fridge.

He chewed mechanically, enjoying the savory crunch of the meat while letting his tired mind rest -- his eyes unfocused. If Makoto had walked in on him in this state, he’d probably get a bit of a scolding, but right now Sousuke just wanted to get the whole ‘eating’ thing out of the way so he could crash into bed. In fact… Sousuke sucked some bread crumbs from his fingers, opened the fridge to grab a sports drink, then shuffled down the short hallway with his vittles.

The door to his and Makoto’s shared room was slightly ajar and leaking a thin line of warm light from within that stretched diagonally across the floor. Sousuke peeked through the crack. His eye roamed the room, noticing how not much had been shifted since the morning, taking in the mess that had accumulated due to his and Makoto’s busy schedule. Sometimes Rin would help them and pick up the laundry at least, but the redhead had foregone that chore for a couple weeks now so a reasonably large piles had started to grow here and there.

A soft cough brought his attention to the bed. It was pushed up against the far corner, nestled between Sousuke’s desk and the wall. Sousuke had been planning to eat in bed, while watching the newest episode of One Punch Man, but his plan was clearly -- and unwittingly -- thwarted by the two bodies currently occupying the entire queen-sized mattress. 

Makoto lay prone in his usual spot next to the wall, arms tucked up close to his body with his fingers curled against his cheek and neck, legs spread slightly. His hair was disheveled, though looked to have been hastily brushed back with some fingers. Sousuke followed the graceful line of his boyfriend’s neck over the gentle downward slope of his back until it rose suddenly, arching over the two delicious globes of his pert ass. Of course, the red handprints all over the right cheek did not escape Sousuke’s ardent attention.

On the side closest to the door, Rin laid on his stomach while propped up on his elbows, reading from a textbook with a pair of earbuds in. Eight long, red welts marked his back from his shoulder blades to his sides -- even more evidence that Sousuke had definitely missed _something_.

Sousuke left the food on the floor by the door and stole into the room. Rin was engrossed in his reading, paying no attention as his boyfriend approached on tiptoe. As he neared, Sousuke was forced to make a split second decision. He desperately wanted to freak the fuck out of Rin, but he also didn’t want to wake Makoto from his sleep. Originally, he had planned on slapping Rin’s ass like a pair of bongos. That never failed to rile up his lover, though it wasn’t without the consequences, yet if he followed through he would scare Mako awake.

He settled for grabbing Rin’s thighs just below his ass and squeezing. The redhead sucked in a sharp breath and twitched, though Sousuke held down his lower body to keep his movement down. Rin turned and hissed angrily at Sousuke, swatting at him.

“Makoto’s sleeping, you asshole!” Rin grumbled harshly, tugging the buds from his ears as Souske leaned down to give Rin’s asscheek a kiss.

“Sorry,” Sousuke grinned, sounding the very opposite of apologetic. Rin just rolled his eyes and tried to crane his neck to see what the hell his dark-haired lover was up to back there. The behemoth of a man had crawled onto bed with his two equally hulking boyfriends (though Makoto and Sousuke still had a few inches on Rin) and knelt between Rin’s knees. He was dutifully kneading his boyfriend’s soft, round buttcheeks -- luxuriating in their firmness. 

“Really, Sou?” Rin huffed, hiding a smirk with a scowl as Sousuke played around with his asscheeks. “I’m gonna kick you in the balls if you wake up Makoto.”

“I won’t,” Sousuke mumbled, playfully smacking Rin’s ass with the tips of his fingers and delighting in the jiggle. He pushed the two halves together, watching as they squished and molded to each other, and then spread them to get a good look at the puckered hole nestled between. It instantly clenched.

“Oi, don’t be getting any ideas, Yamazaki,” Rin growled a warning. Sousuke chuckled, leaving Rin’s ass alone for the moment. He ran his hands up and down the red furrows marked across Rin’s back, spreading his palms out over the broad, muscled planes while digging his thumb into the few knotted muscles soothingly.

“Can’t help it,” the dark-haired man hummed softly. “Looks like I missed out on some fun earlier. I feel… left out.”

“Shut up, you big baby,” Rin smirked, turning his head to the side to look at Makoto’s sleeping face. The redhead reached out and traced the straight slope of Makoto’s nose with a finger, then pulled his hand back quickly when Makoto inhaled and shifted in his sleep. Sousuke chuckled, propping himself up with a hand on either side of Rin’s back. He slid forward on the bed, kissing a trail up Rin’s spine until he reached the other’s neck and nuzzled into the warm skin there. 

“Don’t wake up Makoto,” he purred into Rin’s ear. With Sousuke draped over him, Rin had very little opportunity to beat the shit out of him like he wanted. So the redhead just growled and elbowed him in the side slightly. “Oh, I like when you get rough!” Sousuke chuckled in a whisper, irking Rin even more as he gently and sweetly kissed and nibbled on his earlobe.

“I’m going... to murder you… Yamazaki,” Rin breathed, trying to sound threatening even while his body betrayed him. Sousuke’s teeth grazed against his jaw, his nose nuzzled into Rin’s cheek -- and Rin’s body thrummed back onto high alert. His heart pumped harder, and his mind rewound about an hour to playback images of Makoto’s thick, sweaty thighs, flushed chest and pleasure-glazed eyes all quivering under his hands. 

Sousuke rolled his hips forward, pressing the weight of his lower body down against Rin’s ass and thighs. Rin’s head bowed between his arms, resting against the pages of his textbook as he bit back moan that simply lodged in his throat. It eked out in a heavy breath, low like a growl. Sousuke pulled back, lifting the pressure from Rin’s hips, then pushed forward again and slowly pushed him back into the mattress.

“Rin?” Sousuke called him quietly, and Rin looked up, turning his head to the side. His lover leaned down and kissed him as best he could -- which was awkward and sloppy, but so satisfying after a long day apart. Rin grunted when Sousuke pulled away again and the warmth of the extra body leeched out of him instantly, evaporating into the air of the bedroom. He was about to turn onto his back when two hands grasped his thighs and spread them slightly. Then, it was like every nerve in his body shut off and rebooted. All focus narrowed down to the wet, insistantly warm pressure that slid over his asshole.

Rin’s protest caught in his throat, trapped by the sheer surprise of having Sousuke’s tongue licking him so thoroughly. Sousuke moaned against his skin, inhaling deeply while pressing his face between the two cheeks he had been massaging earlier. The sounds of Sousuke’s gratification, just from smelling and tasting _Rin_ , ignited a fire that flared through the redhead’s system, leaving only a tingling, breath-stealing pleasure in its wake.

_Fuck_ , Rin mouthed against his fist. He grit his teeth, finally surrendering to Sousuke’s desire. He nudged backward slightly, warning Sousuke before lifting his ass into the air. The taller swimmer sat back on his heels as Rin repositioned his hips higher, spreading himself naturally for his boyfriend. With some rustling of fabric, Sousuke unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto one of the piles of clothes. His shirt joined it, leaving his torso exposed. Rin snuck a peek back at his boyfriend through his bangs. Sousuke smirked down at him and gave his ass a small _smack_.

“Oi!”

“That’s for calling me a big baby,” Sousuke said, smirk breaking into a grin when Rin flipped him off in response. He reached between Rin’s legs and stroked a finger along the seam of Rin’s ballsack, hanging heavy between his thighs, up his perineum and over the tightly puckered hole between his asscheeks. Sousuke’s chest and neck were flushed, though most of his blood had drained lower and was currently engorging a very important part of his male anatomy. He had never imagined in a million years that doing these kinds of things with Rin -- these dirty, dirty things -- would rile him up so much.

They were friends. _Best_ friends. An ocean separating them hadn’t changed that fact. A seriously fucked up shoulder, a lost dream, the pain of secrecy and betrayal -- none of those things had, or ever could have, torn them apart. Sousuke and Rin were inexorably linked. Their love for eachother was relentless. _And Makoto…_ Sousuke’s eyes traveled from Rin’s body to Makoto’s. He was still asleep, drooling slightly onto his pillow.

Makoto had been the one to see the potential in Rin and Sousuke’s love. He had seen the long-dormant wick, just waiting to be ignited, and had been the one to light it. Without Makoto’s insight, Rin and Sousuke’s love would have remained pooled on the surface of their friendship. But he had plunged deep into both of their hearts, and unleashed that fiery deluge of passion, dragging Rin and Sousuke with him into the dripping, licking tongues of desire.

“Oi… you gonna eat my ass, Yamazaki? Or am I gonna have to feed it to you,” Rin broke Sousuke’s sudden mental ramblings. The dark-haired man smiled at his lover, then leaned forward and gnawed on a chunk of his asscheek playfully. Rin reached back and smacked him upside the head with a laugh. Sousuke shook it off and kissed the spot, then continued to lick and nudge his way to Rin’s hole. He swiped his tongue over the tight pucker, then wiggled the tip inside, much to Rin’s delight.

“Oh jesus,” he heard whispered into the sheets. Rin’s hands were clutching them tightly, balling the cotton into his clenched fists. Sousuke wanted to make him go wild. He traveled downward, using his nose and lips and tongue to stimulate every piece of skin from Rin’s asshole to his balls, leaving a glistening wet trail against the hot skin as he moved. The redhead squirmed and sighed above him, breathing heavily with the occasional groan of arousal. Sousuke kissed the sac dangling between Rin’s legs. He scooped it up in his hand, stroking and rolling the balls carefully between his fingers and thumb while nudging his perineum with his nose and lips.

That’s when Rin started pushing back. He panted, shoving his textbook to the side in order to grab Sousuke’s pillow for support as he rocked into his boyfriend’s face. The book crashed to the floor, flopping uselessly under the bed, but neither of them stopped. Sousuke released Rin’s ballsac and grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks wide. He placed a kiss against Rin’s asshole, and the muscle contracted and relaxed under his lips.

Rin shoved his face into the pillow to muffle his moans, but it was pretty much futile since his desperate rocking was making the bed sway anyway. Sousuke massaged and rubbed against the wet, dark pink puckered hole with his thumb while sucking on his index finger. He was about to insert it when a soft giggle and a sigh interrupted the moment.

“Rinrin looks just like a cat getting his tail scratched,” Makoto said, his soft, gentle tone so contradictory to Rin and Sousuke’s vigorous fucking.

“Oh… Mako, we woke you up?” Rin said, turning his head to address his boyfriend. Sousuke watched the exchange from behind Rin’s ass. Makoto turned onto his side and stretched one arm over his head lazily, grunting cutely with the effort as his sleepy body started to wake. He smiled at Rin and cocked his head.

“Ne? Rinrin, don’t stop on my account,” he answered, his hand trailing purposefully down his chest and stomach to the long, pink erection resting against his belly. “Sou was doing a good job of making you mewl.” Rin and Sousuke’s eyes followed his hand and watched, like cats stalking a mouse, as Makoto slowly stroked himself a couple times. He teased himself with a light touch, stretching his foreskin down to reveal his glistening cockhead, then bunching it up again at the tip while milking out a clear drop of precum.

Suddenly, Sousuke’s pants felt about three sizes too tight.

“Rin, on your back,” he said gruffly. While the redhead slowly came to his senses, Sousuke fumbled with his jeans, trying to rip them off as fast as he could. Just as before, he could only think of how busy their schedules had been in the past weeks. Having both Rin and Makoto under him was something of a rarity nowadays, and he wasn’t about to squander the precious little time he had _stuck in some god-forsaken pants_. He hopped across the floor until his pants were completely discarded and grabbed the small bottle of cherry blossom scented oil Makoto had purchased a couple weeks ago. It was a little slippery, no doubt because Rin had used it earlier, so it slid out of Sousuke’s hands almost immediately and rolled across their floor.

“For fuck’s sake,” Sousuke growled while chasing it down.

When he finally made it back to the bed, Rin had indeed turned onto his back. Makoto was nearly flush against the redhead’s side, kissing him amorously while slowly -- so slowly -- fisting his own cock. Rin was playing with one of his nipples as well, drawing out Makoto’s own special brand of sweeter-than-sugar gasps and moans. Sousuke’s breath all came out of him in one stuttering groan. He drew the pair’s attention unintentionally, and Rin simply smirked as his eyes wandered down over Sousuke’s naked body to his--

“Holy hell, Sou. Your dick!”

“It’s hard,” Sousuke replied in a particularly impassive tone. Makoto laughed softly.

“No. I mean, yeah, but I’ve never seen it _that_ hard before.” Sousuke was about to say something a bit sarcastic, but Makoto stepped in with a soft: “That’s all because of you, Rin.”

Sousuke climbed up onto the bed and returned to his previous position between Rin’s legs. The redhead glanced to Makoto, then back at Sousuke, while his face started to turn a very amusing shade of red. “Y-yeah?” He asked, as if unsure, and Makoto simply chuckled and nuzzled against his shoulder.

“Rin, you have no idea what you do to me,” Sousuke said, looking down at his best friend’s body. Rin was hard as well. His thick cock rested against his thigh, flushed dark red with blood. He was virtually hairless because of his own rigorous self-grooming habits, but there was a small patch of red hair neatly kept at the base of his erection. His eyes flicker over up Makoto’s face, and the brunette smiles at him lovingly.

“Oi, well, I’m fucking sorry about that, mate, because it literally looks like you’re about to bust a nut,” Rin joked. Makoto tweaked one of his nipples in retaliation and Sousuke laughed, leaning forward until his mouth and Rin’s are aligned. They sucked each other in, biting and moaning against each other's lips. Sousuke felt a warm, broad hand petting his side, and it must be Makoto’s because Rin has his own threaded through Sousuke’s hair at the back of his head. He tore himself from the kiss with Rin and shifted to the side slightly.

Makoto’s mouth greeted his instantly, moving against Sousuke’s with gentle yet insistent pressure. He tasted sweet and warm. Makoto tried to break the kiss early, no doubt to allow Rin another go, but Sousuke refused to part. He nearly crashed their faces together, grabbing the back of Makoto’s head until his fingers pressed into his scalp and their tongues are deep in each other’s mouths. When Makoto whimpered, Sousuke finally released him and sat back on his heels with his chest heaving. The brunette stared at him with wide green eyes, struggling to breathe himself as his body’s systems kicked into overdrive.

Sousuke had a hard time unlatching himself from Makoto’s debauched gaze, but when he did he went to work opening the bottle of oil.

“Mako, you’re so perfect,” Rin said quietly, a hint of possessiveness teasing his voice. “I can’t believe you let Sousuke do all these naughty things to you. He’s making you dirty.”

“I let Rinrin do filthy, pornographic things to me, too,” Makoto answered calmly after a moment of contemplation. “And in my opinion, Rinrin is even more obscene than Sousuke.”

Sousuke chuckled and smacked an oiled hand against the inside of Rin’s thigh, making the redhead jump and howl. He glared, but his cock betrayed him and twitched against his thigh with interest. Sousuke grabbed it gently, stroking it slick with oil, then left it alone after a couple tugs and went to work massaging and kneading the muscles of Rin’s groin and his ass. Rin slid forward on the bed as Sousuke tugged his hips up onto his lap.

A moan broke from Rin’s mouth, deep and wanton. Sousuke knew his lover wouldn’t last long once he started in earnest, and selfishly Sousuke wanted to draw out as much pleasure as he could until that happened. The dark-haired man rubbed three slippery fingers against Rin’s perineum and over his asshole, leaving a glistening trail of slick oil over his skin.

“F-fuck,” Rin grunted, turning his head to Makoto for help. The brunette kissed his mouth, then turned Rin’s head back to face Sousuke. He started lavishing attention on Rin’s ear and neck, licking and sucking loudly so Rin could hear how much Makoto loved tasting him. Sousuke caught Rin’s hooded eyes in a heated gaze, trapping it while slowly starting to pump Rin’s cock in his fist tight, wet.

Sousuke heard whispering, soft and pale against the wet squelch of his hand around his boyfriend’s throbbing red dick and the animalistic grunts and groans coming from Rin’s throat. Makoto lovingly caressed his thumb over one of Rin’s nipples as he spoke into the redhead’s ear. Sousuke couldn’t make out the words, but whatever it was had Rin on fire. He thrust into Sousuke’s hand, every muscle winding tighter and tighter.

“Fucking shit,” Rin groaned. “Holy… shit… fucking, Makoto! Sou, faster. For the love of God, I’m so damn ready.” He thrust harder, bouncing his hips on Sousuke’s lap while fucking his fist. Carefully, Sousuke spread his lover’s asscheek with his free hand and slipped his oiled thumb inside Rin’s relaxed hole. Makoto’s whispers stopped momentarily when Rin’s body arched up off the bed, muscles straining against the impending, inevitable snap of the spring that was being wound slowly inside him.

“Nngh!!” Rin only lasted another few thrusts before his body finally gave in. Sousuke watched as Makoto’s voice sent their lover spiralling into the deep, dark abyss of satisfaction. Rin’s eyes rolled back and his jaw locked around a choked grunt as thick dollops of cum streaked his chest and stomach. Sousuke stroked him slowly and rocked his thumb against the redhead’s prostate, milking every last drop of spunk from him until he came crashing down with a heavy sigh of relief. Sousuke pulled his thumb out and wiped it on the sheets, but didn’t stop stroking until Rin was softening in his hand, his spent body twitching with overstimulation.

“Wow...” Makoto breathed, smearing the tips of his fingers through the splotches of cum on Rin’s skin. It was an impressive load, and if Sousuke was being honest, it was surprising since he knew the other two men had already gone at least once that night.

“Mmf,” Rin replied, letting his knees fall apart bonelessly. “I take back what I said. Makoto, if I’m dirtier than Sou, you must be the most lewd of us all. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Rinrin!” Makoto sounded scandalized. He even had the gall to blush.

“Hm… what kind of stuff did he say?” Sousuke asked, arranging Rin’s lower half back on the bed before moving over to Makoto’s side. He laid between Makoto’s thighs and trapped the brunette’s head between his elbows, covering Makoto’s body with his own. While waiting for an answer, Sousuke stared deeply into those sparkling green eyes.

“Mm… can’t really remember,” Rin mumbled through a wicked grin.

“That’s not fair,” Sousuke grumbled, brows knitting. Makoto giggled and wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, pulling his hips down until his hard cock was nestled between Makoto’s asscrack and nudging the brunette’s taught balls.

“I said I wanted Sousuke, too,” Makoto admitted softly. “I said that, without Rin or Sousuke’s cock in me, I felt empty.”

Sousuke inhaled slowly and wiggled his hips, letting Makoto feel just how hot and hard and ready he was to do exactly what Makoto wanted. Although, there was a small snag.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t last very long,” Sousuke said with a frown, blushing despite himself. 

“That’s okay,” Makoto answered, breathing shakily as the anticipation grew. “Go for as long as you can. And… I want you to cum inside” -- Rin gasped, and it did not escape Sousuke’s attention -- “Rinrin already did, so now it’s your turn.”

The heat building up between them was enough to scorch and burn. “Jesus,” Sousuke groaned, feeling, as always, like he was so out of his depth when dealing with Makoto. Rin, for some reason, he could handle. But Makoto was a different story, since he always seemed to say something to throw Sousuke for a loop.

“Fuck, Mako,” Rin sighed, and Sousuke assumed the feeling was mutual for Rin.

Sousuke pawed through the sheets for the bottle of oil and fumbled with it excitedly, slathering a copious amount on his aching dick and into Makoto’s already prepared asshole. He moaned just from the sensation, practically shaking as he lined himself up with Makoto’s entrance and started to slide inside. Another strangled groan fell from his lips, because Makoto took him in so easily, practically sucking him up to the hilt and enveloping him in burning heat. All thanks to Rin.

“S-sousuke,” Makoto moaned his name right into his ear, panting around the word as his body begged for air. It took everything Sousuke had not to explode right then and there. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on deep breaths as he pulled out, feeling every ridge of Makoto’s tight body pulsing around his sensitive cock.

“Oh my fucking God,” he prayed, pushing back inside slowly. He stopped halfway and shifted, hugging Makoto’s upper body tightly in his arms and picking up his hips a little more. Makoto’s heart beat wildly against his chest, and he could feel its throbbing against his own. “Fuck, Mako. I--” he swallowed, pressing his lips and face into the crook of his lover’s neck as he entered the rest of the way in one powerful thrust of his hips.

“Ah!” Makoto cried out, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders as the dark-haired man began humping him in earnest. Rin watched his boyfriends fucking so hard it shook the bed. Sousuke’s body was almost as red as a tomato, working hard and fast to fill Makoto just as he’d asked to be filled. Rin was no stranger to the blind need, the animalistic hunger that Makoto coaxed out of them. It was amazing, really, the Sousuke was even lasting this long. Though, it really seemed that he was concentrating very hard.

“Fuck, uhn, fuck, uhn! Fuck, FUCK... UGH!” he shouted with every downward thrust, nailing their brunette boyfriend into a speechless stupor. Rin definitely would have been hard again if he wasn’t so exhausted. Suddenly, Makoto turned his head toward Rin, locking eyes with him. Rin grinned, smiling at Makoto’s droopy, sex-numbed expression and mouthed three words that, for some reason, were starting to come so easily to him when in the presence of these two men.

Makoto’s green eyes widened for a moment in realization before drooping again and rolling back. He surrendered, arms and thighs tightening around Sousuke, pulling him closer until they were flush, with heated, sticky flesh melting into one. Sousuke continued pounding deep into his boyfriend erratically, following him down, unraveling and tangling with him until he couldn’t tell where Mako began and he ended. They came together. Makoto’s cum oozed between them while Sousuke’s spilled deep inside the brunette, filling him and then some.

 

Sousuke stared up at the ceiling, his mind drifting pleasantly through nothingness. He was vaguely aware of Rin getting up -- probably to clean up -- and of Makoto breathing evenly on his other side -- asleep again. Nothing would ever top the feeling of being with both of his boyfriends. It was -- for lack of a better word -- a-fucking-mazing.

Rin returned, and he patted Sousuke’s shoulder gently, prompting him to sit up. He did, and Rin handed him the sports drink he’d left outside the door earlier. It was already opened.

“Did you leave a fucking plate of tonkatsu outside the door?” Rin asked, some annoyance leaking into his voice. Sousuke just raised a brow and shrugged while sipping the drink, cooling his parched throat.

“... Maybe,” he replied. Rin smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand.

“I put it back in the fridge, you slob,” he complained quietly. “God, sometimes you annoy the crap out of me.”

“But you still love me, right?” Sousuke asked cheekily, and before he could realize what he’d said, Rin leaned forward with a curious expression plastered on his face.

“Yeah. I still love you, jerk,” Rin kissed Sousuke’s stunned mouth.

Behind them, in a soft, sleepy voice, Makoto added, “Love you guys, too.”


End file.
